Freefall
by ViceCity86
Summary: They escaped death again... but this time, it turns out it wasn't just a random ambush. (GTA Fanfic, AU version of I'm Still Alive on my other account RedRose85)
1. Chapter 1: Too Close

"That was close. You alright?" Connor says, Carly nodding as Connor pulled her up to her feet. Both had been walking around in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, enjoying the unseasonably mild November weather when they were chased by several members of the Altruist cult and fell down the embankment.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You?" Carly says.

"Compared to what kind of injuries we usually deal with, cuts and bruises ain't so bad… and I think those rabid bastards are gone." Connor says, him and Carly walking back up the hiking trail and to the grey Imponte Ruiner that Connor drives, getting in and driving off. The two headed back towards Chumash, stopping on Ineseno road and in front of the house that Carly and Johnny recently moved into.

"Okay, what the fuck did those assholes want this time?! This can't just be about what happened out at Cape Catfish, that was two years ago!" Connor says.

"Hey, you'd be surprised at how long someone can hold a grudge." Carly says, rubbing her left leg.

"You didn't hurt that leg again, right?" Connor says.

"Hope not, once was bad enough." Carly says, remembering having fallen out of that tree 13 years ago and how terrified Ashley was, Brad having ran off to find Trevor while Ashley stayed with Carly and tried to make sure that Carly was calm enough.

Carly and Connor got out of the car and walked to the door, Johnny opening it and immediately pulling Carly into a hug.

"What the hell happened to you two?!" Johnny asks, helping Carly sit down.

"Alturists are crazed, bloodthirsty bastards, that's what happened! They ambushed us near the Chiliad Mountains!" Connor says, finding a med kit as Carly untied her left motorcycle boot and pulled it and her sock off when Johnny returned with an ice pack and towel.

 _Welcome To The Jungle_ by Guns N Roses played from Connor's phone and he answered it.

"Hey, Packie… wait, Dash was shot, is she okay?!" Connor says, Carly trying to stand up but Johnny gets her to sit back down and prop her leg back up, putting the towel and ice pack on it.

"Yeah, she's okay. It was only a flesh wound. Look, I called Michael and told him what kind of trouble that we're in." Packie says.

"Might be a day or two before we head to Liberty City… Carly and I got into a bit of trouble ourselves and she busted up her leg when we were being chased by those crazy cult bastards." Connor says.

"Ow! Are you alright?!" Packie says.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises. Insanely lucky but it… I feel like we were targeted and it wasn't a random ambush." Connor says.

' _Been in this life to know that not too many things happen randomly… he's right, something's off.'_ Carly thought, lightly gripping Johnny's hand after he fixed up her scraped wrists and hands, both kissing.

"Okay, tell Roman not to panic. We'll be there as soon as possible." Connor says before hanging up.

"That wasn't good news." Carly says.

"Yeah, Dash went and killed someone who was holding Roman at gunpoint. Turns out, the guy Dash killed was a member of a gang in Liberty City and they didn't take too kindly to it, now they've put a hit out on Dash." Connor says.

"Damn it. She's been through more than enough for one lifetime. The violence just never ends." Carly says before _Last Flight_ by Jan Hammer played from her phone, Carly seeing that it was Trevor that was calling.

Carly ignored it, in no mood to talk to Trevor right now… maybe it was all the hell Trevor caused her and Johnny but something was telling her that he had an involvement in what happened earlier.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

Okay, one random ambush, I can chalk up to that, a random ambush.

Twice?! Something is fucking wrong. I don't want to think the worst of Trevor every time something happens to one of us but he's been really pissed lately, especially since he overheard me and Johnny talking about getting married some time in the near future.

"Hey, there you are. You alright?" Johnny says after I walk out of the bedroom, drying my hair off after getting cleaned off and changing into a red racerback tank top and navy pajama shorts.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Connor?" I say.

"He went to go tell the others about what Packie has in mind." Johnny says before we kiss. Johnny then stepped back afterwards, reaching into his jacket pocket and revealing a little velvet box, opening it and revealing an Alexandrite engagement ring.

I reach into my shorts pocket, revealing a silver ring before we hug and put the rings on each other's ring fingers before kissing.

Yeah, this is gonna send Trevor completely over the edge… but it's out of his control.

Just because Trevor wouldn't know normal if it bit him on his ass doesn't give him any right to stop me and Johnny from starting a life together.


	2. Chapter 2: When It Crosses The Line

"Okay, what the hell happened now?" 16 year old Sam asks after walking into the caravan and seeing Trevor slam the house phone down.

"Shouldn't you be with that guy of yours?!" Trevor snapped at her without meaning to but it set Sam off.

"I just asked what the hell is wrong, don't be an asshole, Dad!" Sam says angrily.

"Oh, like you're a saint?! You went to the free clinic and got birth control pills after I said that you didn't have any use for them!" Trevor shouts.

"Yeah and when they did a check up, I found out that you lied when you said that I couldn't get pregnant! There's a risk of damage but some of it's gone away over time!" Sam says angrily, startling Trevor. "Yeah. You'd be surprised at how the body heals itself, it's muscles heal when they aren't constantly being abused by drugs! You should've been honest to begin with but no, you thought only of yourself!" She says.

"I wasn't being selfish-" Trevor starts to say.

"When you lied to me, you made me feel like what Billy did to me was my fault!" Sam shouts.

"You didn't stop him!" Trevor shouts, Sam getting that wild look in her eyes like he does… like Ashley does.

"I. WAS . A TINY 11 YEAR OLD CHILD! I TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD DO TO STOP BILLY FROM HURTING ME BUT HE DID! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE RAPED SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ANY OF IT ON ME!" Sam yelled even louder than Trevor thought was possible. All of what happened back in Ludendorff and over the nearly 5 years she had lived with Trevor had finally spilled out and Sam had enough of keeping it trapped inside of her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Connor asks after walking into the caravan, Sam turning and seeing him.

"Connor… what happened to you?!" Sam says, seeing the cuts and bruises on the 22 year old man.

"Got into a bit of trouble when the Altruist cult ambushed me and Carly." Connor says, startling Sam and Trevor but for different reasons.

"Is Carly okay?!" Sam asks.

"Yeah, she's alright. A bit roughed up but nothing too bad. Look, I just stopped by to see Trevor. Dash and Packie need help in Liberty City." Connor says.

"Okay, I'm gonna go stop by Carly and Johnny's house. Hopefully, whatever happened in LC can be fixed before it gets too out of control." Sam says before leaving.

"You need to put your anger against Johnny aside for now, we're all going to help Dash and Packie out! And I heard what you were shouting at Sam, how could you blame your own daughter for what she went through?!" Connor says.

"I wasn't blaming her-" Trevor starts to say, Connor losing it and grabbing a nearby AP pistol, aiming it at Trevor.

"That is absolute bullshit! Sam has been through more than enough for one lifetime, she doesn't need someone like you in her life! Dash and Carly went through hell too and all you've done is make things worse because you feel like those three haven't been loyal to you!" Connor shouts… before lowering the gun, confusing Trevor. "If you can't let your petty issues go, don't bother coming to LC. Maybe Dash will see you as the tratior you are." He says before leaving.

Carly and Johnny heard the loud roar of the Phoenix's engine echo outside before it stopped, knowing that Sam had stopped by to check on Carly.

"I guess Connor showed up at Trevor's place." Carly says before kissing Johnny and getting out of bed, putting her underwear and pajamas back on and exited the room, walking into the living room and opening the door, letting Sam in.

"You need to get Johnny to control those horny balls of his." Sam says after seeing Carly's disheveled appearance.

"Oh, ha ha, Sam!" Johnny says sarcastically from the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm just being honest!" Sam says after Carly closes the front door.

"And you, you had me worried out of my fucking mind!" She says before pulling Carly into a hug.

"Connor tell you what happened?" Carly asks.

"Yeah and after he said that you were ambushed too, I thought-" Sam says.

"That you had lost someone else you think of as family." Carly says as they let go. Carly knew why Sam was worried, the two thought of each other as sisters. Carly could also sense that something happened at the caravan. "Trevor took things too far again, didn't he?" She says.

"He… blamed me for Billy attacking me, may as well have said I wanted it… and it turns out he flat out lied about me being unable to get pregnant." Sam says.

"Trevor is… beyond being helped. Only help would be putting him in the ground." Carly says.

"Well, Dash and the guys in LC are in trouble-" Sam says before seeing Carly's engagement ring. "-I wouldn't let Trevor see that just yet. You and I both know he'd kill you and Johnny." She says.

 **Meanwhile, Liberty City**

Dash walked into Kate's old room with Niko right beside her, Kate out on a date with her new boyfriend Alex and Packie trying to get a plan together.

"You think this will work? Bringing in Michael and everyone else from LS?" Dash asks.

"I hope so. Packie talked to Connor earlier, Connor said that he and Carly were ambushed by that cult that lives up in the Chiliad Mountains." Niko says, Dash's rose colored eyes widening in shock.

"Are they alright?!" Dash asks.

"Yeah, just a bit roughed up. Those two are starting to become like family to you, aren't they?" Niko says.

"Hell yeah and I don't want to lose anymore family. Losing my mom and older sister made me feel like life wasn't worth living anymore, I was slowly destroying myself… then I met Packie and after everything, he became the older brother I never had growing up… even if he usually attacks someone who he feels is looking at me the wrong way." Dash says, her and Niko lying down on the bed.

"You better not be fucking her in that room, Niko, or I'll rip your balls off!" Both heard Packie shout, Dash covering her mouth so Niko and Packie didn't hear her laugh.

Niko and Dash eventually fell asleep, both worn out from the Thanksgiving holiday itself as well as the food fight and Niko and Gordon robbing the jewel store.

"I still can't believe you stabbed Gordon." Dash whispers, Niko chuckling.

"That's what he gets for keeping his mind in the gutter and not on the job." Niko whispers back, leaning in and kissing Dash.


End file.
